


They say love is pain.

by skyblue993



Series: Jonnor oneshots [46]
Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Jonnor - Freeform, Long Distance Relationship, M/M, Romance, Sailor!Connor, The right amount of angst, this is serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 06:14:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10076333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyblue993/pseuds/skyblue993
Summary: Like all the greatest love stories of all the time; this one started as a drunken mistake.





	

_Like all the greatest love stories of all the time; this one started as a drunken mistake._

 

“Jude?”

“Yes?”

Taylor's eyes were glimmering with amusement, a little bit of dizziness caused by the haze of alcohol's abuse as she stuttered, “I..” And then she gave this evil laugh, which made nothing but scare Jude beyond belief. “I dare you to kiss that guy.”

Jude's eyes scanned the room, following the direction of Taylor's finger unsteadily pointing at one boy sitting on Daria's quietly sipping his beer, all alone. Jude gave a shrug of his shoulders as he stood up on buckling legs, he heard the distinctive sound of Taylor's laughter coming from behind him as he stumbled towards the boy, “Don't throw up on Daria's carpet!” and then another voice, which belonged to the owner of the house “If you throw up over my persian rug, I swear to God I'll make you clean it off with your tongue!”

Jude's body went through a shudder, his eyes fell close for a brief moment causing him to stumble across the carpet and consequently losing balance. He squeezed his eyes shut, basking in his own miserable destiny involving a coffee table with an incredibly pointed edge and a head cut but none of that happened because he landed on something _softer_ than the coffee table and _warmer_ and oh, _harder._

His eyes shot open when he felt a soft hand coming to rest on his arm, welcomed by two pair of amused eyes looking straight at him, well, considering the bulge poking against his thigh, not _that_ straight, anyway..

Jude attempted to crack a smile, his eyes flickering to the boy's lips plump and inviting, savoring the taste of them with the intensity of one longing look, “I know it's weird but my friend dared me to kiss you.”

 Jude was expecting the boy to stand up and leave him there, alone and rejected or slap him in the face or tell him he was straight but he didn't really get the chance to form any more possible scenarios in his head because his lips were suddenly assaulted by the boy's plump ones.

 

 

Fuck.

Jude forgot how agonizing the morning after is when the urge to rip his head off becomes unbearable and the only thing that can possibly ease that stabbing pain in his head is to travel back in time and avoid to drown his brain out. The worst part about this particular morning was that it was one of those rare occasions in which every single detail happened overnight was clear and vivid in the back of his mind, so when Jude's hand roamed over the empty side of the bed to check if the boy was still there and felt it cold beneath his touch, he finally found the strength and motivation to open his eyes. He let out a yawn, still partly incapacitated to form a thought. He sat up on the bed, that was definitely not his own, and rubbed his sleepy eyes taking in the endearing sight before his eyes.

"Hello.."

The boy, whose name was still a mystery, turned to face him and Jude had to repress a moan escaping at the memory of how good those abs felt against his scrawny chest, how hard those muscles flexed beneath his touch and how good that cock felt as it made his way into his ass, over and over again, causing his vision to black out, his nails to scratch harder into his shoulders causing the skin to bruise.

He draped the covers over his lower stomach, mostly to hide his morning wood as he muttured a sleepy, "Goodmorning."

The boy smiled at him warmly and softly before turning away to open his closet, fiddling into his drawers.

"Can I ask your name?"

The boy gave a small laugh before throwing a quick look from over his shoulder, "My name is Connor."

Connor.

Jude was going to remember that name.

And that face.

Or his body.

Mostly his body.

Not that the rest wasn't worthy of a spot in his memories.

"My name is Jude."

Connor smiled politely before digging in his drawer, pulling out a pair of white pants and a matching jumper.

"Nice outfit." Jude observed from over the bed, raising an eyebrow because not everyone wears a total white outfit anymore.

"I'd rather wear something darker but it's my uniform.. there's nothing much I can do about it." Connor sighs, pulling out what resembles a dark tie out of a drawer. 

"Uniform?"

Connor gave a whining sound from the back of his throat before marching towards the bed, which dug beneath his weight. He crawled over Jude and sat down across from him, his face unreadable.

"What?"

"This is my uniform.”

Jude's mouth fell open in a gasp, the dizziness was back and made the room look like it was spinning around him."

"Excuse me? C-could you--"

"I'm in the navy. I've been granted a weekly leave."

"Oh.." Jude gulped, the Adam apple bobbing in his throat as the disappointment flooded trough his whole body, "So that means you're gonna leave soon.."

"Today." Connor exhaled, his face wrinkling like he'd just tasted poison on his tongue.

Jude nodded as he understood the implications behind those words. It had been fun, but apparently, he had been nothing but a drunken mistake to Connor. He gave another nod of his head as to process the words just slipped out Connor's lips, let them sink in before getting out of bed and starting to look for his underwear. He had nothing much to say at this point. Connor was leaving. What else was left to say? But apparently, Connor was more than keen to talk this out, which honestly made Jude roll his eyes during the endless search of his underwear.

"I know what you're thinking.."

Jude let out a strangled laugh, bending down to check if maybe it accidentally slipped under the bed.

"You have no idea what I'm thinking."

"That I could have told you before, you know, this happened. That I'm a jerk for omitting that relevant detail and for--"

Jude turned to face Connor who was still sitting on his bed with face wrinkled in guilt. "I just want to find my underwear, possibly leave this house with my clothes on and get back to my life, can we?"

Connor's mouth fell open. Then it fluttered shut. Then it opened again, at most complete loss of words. He blinked before helping Jude in the searching, realizing that at this point there wasn't that much to add.

Jude had to admit that seeing Connor in his Navy uniform made his mouth water. Just a little bit. His pants were stretched over his butt and gave him a nice view to behold through the white fabric. A soft smile crept over his lips, causing him to muffle a laugh. Connor of course noticed.

"What?"

Jude shook his head, stepping close to him and grazing his finger over the outline of his dixie cup hat. 

"This looks cute on you."

Connor's cheeks tinged pink as he exhaled, "Jude.. I'm sorry."

Jude shook his head, his eyes locking with Connor's. "We had fun."

"We did.." Connor agreed with sad pitch in his voice.

"I'm glad it happened."

Connor hummed in agreement, a genuine smile tugging the corner of his lips up, "Me too."

"Is it too much if I ask for a hug?"

Connor's arms encircled his waist, pulling him impossibly close. Jude's eyes fell shut as he rested his cheek against the unsteady rhythm of Connor's heart beating in his chest causing him to let out a wounded noise of distress out of his lips. "You can call me, whenever you come back in town."

Jude knew he should have left things as they simply were and let this be their last goodbye but he meant what he said earlier. _They had fun_ , so what's wrong with having _more fun_ whenever Connor was going to come back to San Diego? Luckily Connor sounded completely _on board_ with it.

"I'd like to."

 

***

He didn't text Connor first, but it didn't mean he wasn't tempted to.

He was chilling at home, watching some trashy tv show about a teenage boy figuring himself out by putting himself in the most idiotic situations as downloading a hook-ups app and smoking pot on alternate days, when the distinctive sound of his phone buzzing on the coffee table startled him. His heart picked up speed as he reached for his phone, a small smile spread over his lips as he read the ID.

It was Connor.

Connor sent him a text! It was a short and simple text. "WYD?" It said but it was enough to make his heart flip.

 

*** 

They'd been texting for a while, now until he decided to make the first step and ask Connor if he was allowed to call him. Jude didn't have to wait long for an answer. It came through almost immediately. _"Of course you can."_ It said and then, completely necessary. _"Idiot."_

Jude couldn't keep the smile at bay as he pressed the call button. 

His voice sounded as bright as Jude remembered when he announced, "Hey, Jude! Guess what? I'm coming to town for a few days, next week!"

Jude's cheeks inexplicably turned pink, his breath short and unsteady as breathed out quietly. "S-Seriously?"

"Yes!" Connor sounded absolutely gleeful about the perspective. "Can we meet?"

"Of course we can."

***

They indeed met and as his grandma once said while telling him about her love story with a marine, their feet barely touched ground throughout Connor's stay.

Jude sighed contentedly against his naked chest, his finger absentmindedly playing with his chest hair while Connor made soft snoring sounds against his hair. 

His heart sank a bit knowing that Connor was about to leave in a couple of hours. The previous days went by in the blink of an eye, leaving Jude with a feeling of dissatisfaction flooding through his chest for what was about to come. 

 

"I was thinking that we could call each other on Skype sometime." Jude suggested as he pulled his shirt on, avoiding to watch while Connor dressed up in his uniform, the sight equally painful and captivating.

"Sure." Connor said, "I'm gonna warn you, though, that I got a quite known awful skype hair."

"I don't think it's gonna be worse than your real life bad hair."

"Ouch!"

Jude just laughed as being thrown back on the bed by Connor's weight pinning him down. 

"For your information, my hat squishes my hair making it look like something died on my head."

Jude bit his lips as to try maintaining that unaffected facade, although the smile was clear in his voice as he lifted his hand, motioning to pet his wild hair, "He'll purr if I touch him?"

Connor rolled his eyes before leaning down so that his mouth was at level with Jude's ear, "I know someone will definitely be purring if you touch him."

***

 

Someone from his class asked Jude out, someday and Jude found himself stuck between a rock and a hard place knowing deep down that what he had with Connor wasn't a relationship. It was more like a beautiful friendship with some sex in the mix but still, when Jonah asked him out and Jude said yes, he felt like a cheater.

"Someone asked me out today."

Connor's smile faded a little bit, his eyebrows furrowing just slightly. Then he watched him regain his composure, smile still planted on his lips but more strained, forced.

"Yeah? Did you say yes?"

Jude felt most likely like he was going to throw up from the guilt flooding through his chest but what else could he do? Neither of them seemed interested in DTR whatever their relationship was... God, why among all of the boys out there had to be _Connor?_

"Y-yeah." Jude's voice sounded strained, unsteady, then he cleared his throat and said sternly, a bit more affirmatively this time. "I did."

Connor nodded and changed topic right away, asking how his day went. He didn't seem upset by Jude's revelation but he couldn't help but shake away the feeling that something was off with him. The carefree air between them was now tense, borderline polite. His shoulders were rigid, his lips shut in a strained closed lipped smile as he spoke to Jude, most likely screaming internally as he told Jude about his own day.

It was past one am when they started yawning more than talking and Jude drained the moment their conversation was about to end, unable to shake the feeling that once it was over, Jude wouldn't get to talk to him anymore.

"I'm going to sleep." Connor announced through the umpteenth yawn in the past twenty minutes.

"Will you call me? Tomorrow?"

"Sure." Connor said, then the corner of his lips tugged up in a sad, weak smile, "I wouldn't miss a single detail of your date."

Jude's mouth fell open but before he had a chance to reply, Connor had already hung up the skype call leaving Jude with an open chat and a heavy heart.

 

 

The date with Jonah went surprinsigly well despite the way his heart ached whenever Jonah complimented him or just overall acted like a complete gentleman to him, the guilt kept growing heavier in the chest.

Jonah walked him back to his door and obviously tried to kiss him and in that moment all the pent up frustration, bottled up feelings, hurt just burst out like lava from a volcanic explosion. Jonah took a step back, startled in the face as Jude miserably failed into fighting back tears. 

"What's going on, exactly?"

"Just go." Jude only managed to stutter out in the throes of a breakdown. "J-just go."

Jonah didn't know what to do or if it was appropriate to leave Jude in such a state but Jude just turned his back towards the poor guy and fiddled with his keys into the lock, after several attempts mostly due to the tears clouding his sight, he finally managed to step inside. His back hit the door, his legs finally gave in and found himself sliding down the length of the door until he was sitting against the cold door. He needed to calm down. And breathe. And call Connor. Yes. He needed to talk to Connor. 

He stood up on trembling legs and made his way upstairs, not bothering to take his jacket off before opening his laptop, clicking on Connor's skype contact. He waited for a long moment during which _seconds_ before _minutes_ without getting an answer and then, before Jude could get a grasp on what just happened, _minutes became days_.

 

Connor was gone. Well, not dead but definitely gone MIA for the past few weeks. Jude knew what happened. He didn't exactly understand the reasons that pushed Connor towards such a rushed decision but he couldn't blame him for it. He was not sure he could experience genuine happiness if Connor ever told him he was going on a date with someone. _That wasn't him._ If he only gave him a chance to explain, though. If they only were sincere to each other and talk this out, determine what this thing between them was. If they were exclusive or not. If Jude was more than a booty call ready to oblige whenever he was back in town.. but Connor chose the easier, faster, most coward way. He chose to disappear from his reach, _until_ he decided to show up on his threshold four weeks later, dressed in his ridiculously cute jumper uniform, white hat on his head, probably squishing his hair as a nest and a black neckerchief hanging loosely from his collar.

"You're alive." That wasn't a question, nor a greeting. It was a just a statement said with more harshness than necessary but fuck it, Jude thought. He had any right to be pissed.

"Hi to you too." Connor deadpanned with a flat tone in his voice that made Jude roll his eyes because really? 

"Where the hell have you been?"

"Working?"

"Working?" Jude repeated with an eyebrow raised in fake amusement, "Seriously?"

"You might have forgotten that I'm in the Navy."

"Oh, I'm sure they kept you up at night, any nights actually, since our last skype call."

"Shut up." Connor cut him off by taking a step towards him, their chest brushing and eliciting some shivers to crawl up Jude's spine at the proximity of their faces.

"Excuse me?"

"Shut up." Connor just told him with a small smile playing on his lips, "Or I will make you."

Jude hated himself for smiling like that, but he'd been deprived of that smile for too many weeks and the brightness shining through it overrode the rage currently boiling through his veins.

"You don't get to tell me to shut up--" 

Connor licked his bottom lip as he lifted one hand to Jude's cheek. His eyes fluttering closed at perfect synchronism with Jude's before erasing any distance between them. 

****

 

It felt like a Deja Vu to be in Connor's arms like the time had stopped around them.

"What happened?" Jude asked him quietly, his finger brushing over his chest, spreading goosebumps across his skin, "Why did you disappear?"

"I've been busy.."

Jude knew Connor was lying. There was no way he couldn't get away for a few minutes during his working shift to send him a text and even if he hadn't been able to, what about during the night?

"Don't lie to me.."

Connor's eyes fluttered open, looking down at the boy's face resting against his naked chest. His eyes were glued to his own, never dislodging his gaze from him. He gave a long sigh and then he admitted, "I couldn't talk to you." 

It still sounded like a lie to Jude so he just pressed for an answer, "Why? Was it because of my date?"

Connor's eyes darkened with something unreadable flashing across them, his breath getting shallow as he muttered through a sharp breath, "You're allowed to date whoever you'd like."

"Oh yeah? Then why you've gone MIA the day after that?"

"Seriously, Jude. What did you expect me to do? Come here and be the flower girl to your wedding?" Connor's voice was flat and weary, almost on the edge of bored, which made resume all the feelings he'd been bottled up the moment he saw Connor on his threshold, that morning.

He sat up, his eyes firing up with rage as he spat out.

"I'm not expecting anything from you!"

"Then why all these questions?"

"Because I want to know what we are!" Jude spat out angrily, his lungs emptying out of the air in the process. He took a deep breath, staring at Connor with eyes blown wide. 

 _"We are us.."_ Connor replied, his eyes soft and vulnerable as he was pleading Jude to go along with this, to drop the whole thing and just enjoy those last moments together before he had to leave again.

"What is that supposed to mean? That we're exclusive?"

Jude could tell that Connor wasn't expecting that kind of question to ever pop up in a conversation considering the startled look on his face, suddenly gone pale. Then he gulped, asking softly, "Why can't we just enjoy this? Why do we have to complicate it?"

Jude knew that by _we_ he meant _you_ and gave him the confirmation that to Connor, Jude was nothing more than a booty call. 

"I love you." Tears were miserably spilling down his eyes and roaming down his cheeks, the hurt flooding through his whole body increasing with every second of not getting an answer from him.

"You.." Connor trailed off with a wounded noise leaving his throat, sounding at loss of words to say. Jude could suggest _three_ that were going to make everything good and all this _hurt_ worth.

"Jude."

"Yeah." Jude moaned, letting out a nervous laugh through the haze of tears. "That's my name."

"Y-you-- I.. I can't believe you just said that."

"Considering what a jackass you're being, right now, me neither." Jude sassed back, which was a real accomplishment despite his heart had been just shattered in pieces.

"Jude.. h-how can we ever make this work?"

Connor still refused to answer. 

"You can start by telling what your feelings are." 

"I like you." He exhaled feebly as he'd just breathed the last bit of air in his lungs.

"And I love you." Jude repeated with determination filling his voice, "I know what I want and is you, _at all costs._ Whatever it takes. _”_

Jude thought his words were going to switch something within Connor, make him realize that if they only put some efforts into it, they could seriously make things work but all Connor did, in that moment, was crawling out of bed, searching for his clothes with such hurry that made Jude gasp for air.

"W-wh-- Seriously? Are you running away?!"

Connor put his uniform on, his eyes avoiding to look at Jude at all costs while Jude started crying again, his face puffed and cheeks scratched with tears as he gasped for air, between one sob and the following one, "Y-you're such a coward, Connor Stevens! Don't they teach you in the Navy how to grow some balls?"

Connor was about to walk out of that door, for good possibly, but then he turned around at the last minute, finally deeming Jude worth of his gaze. Jude took great satisfaction in the way Connor's face wrinkled in pain the moment their eyes met, his hazel eyes glistening with tears. "I'm sorry... I just don't want you to get hurt."

Apparently, Jude didn't share his thought cause he didn't lose any time in throwing the lamp standing on his nightstand in his way, aiming at his face and missing him for just two seconds too late.

"I know it won't be that hard for you but don't call me and don't show up here ever again. I mean it, Connor."

Connor nodded, an injured sob escaping his lips as he moved out of the way. 

"I never played games with you." Jude heard him murmur under his breath before watching him leave his room and consequently his life, for good.

 

It had been six months, four days and two weeks and Jude was still completely incapacitated to get over his feelings for Connor. The hope of getting his heart fixed was slowly starting to fade away, day after day. 

Connor never called again which is exactly what Jude told him to do. He was not sure if that was exactly what he wanted because the loss of Connor's presence in his life was worse than anything he experienced so far. Connor's smile, his eyes, his words, played like a broken record throughout the whole day and never left him alone during the night, haunting him behind his closed eyelids. 

Jude woke up like any other day with dried tears on his cheeks, on a Sunday morning deciding it was time to get some fresh air. He needed it, for the sake of his sanity which surprisingly hadn't gone forever lost.

He decided to take a walk down the shore, taking off his shoes and socks and started walking towards the further and most isolated part of the beach. He sat down and spent quite some time staring at the waves crashing against the shore until some voices coming from afar caused him to turn his face towards the perpetrator of the noises. He found himself chuckling and shaking his head in disbelief at the way sometimes life can be a bitch. God. Of all the places in the world and in San Diego, of course, he had to encounter the sight of a girl rushing into the lover's arms, came to the beach to surprise her and guess what if said guy isn't wearing the familiar Navy uniform. 

"Oh my God." Jude mouthed to the sky, an incredolous look flashing across his features as he breathed out, "You do enjoy messing with my head, don't you?"

Jude shook his head, a hollow laugh escaping his lips as he made his way back to his car. His heart might or might not stutter in his chest when he walked past the couple and heard the girl shriek, "When did you come back?!" and her lover replied "This morning. I thought you were here and I wanted to surprise you."

Jude made his way back to his car with tears spilling down his eyes with the realization that something like this was never going to happen in his life. Connor was never going to come back and he was never going to reciprocate his feelings. Some people are just not meant to experience their happy ending and Jude was one of those people. On that thought, he climbed into the driver seat and jumped out of his skin when his phone started buzzing in his pocket. He pulled out his phone and answered without checking the ID. 

"Hello?"

"Jude you have to come home."

It was Mariana and she was panicking.

"What happened? Are you okay?"

"Can't explain over the phone. Just come home." Then she hung up the phone call leaving Jude a shaking mess throughout the whole ride from the beach back to his house.

The first thing he noticed as soon as he stepped inside on buckling legs was that the house was completely empty.

"Hello? Mariana? Is anyone here?"

He frowned as he checked if anyone was in the kitchen but no one was there. He decided to check into the living room and okay, he wasn't alone in this house but still.

He lost ten years of life as soon as he stepped in the room, welcomed by the very own Connor Stevens in the flesh standing in the middle of the room.

"Hey."

Jude gasped, backing up against the wall for the intense shock, " _Hey?_ What the hell? How about sorry Jude for causing you a coronary at the young age of twenty-three?"

The corners of Connor's lips twitched upward as he was refraining from letting a smile to slip. "Hey, Jude. Sorry if I almost caused you a coronary." 

Jude exhaled a breath, ungluing his hands from the wall, clinging to it as support. Then he said, "Mariana called me. Told me I had to come home but--"

"I asked her to."

Surprisingly Jude wasn't too shocked, he was mostly confused. "Why would you do that?"

"Because you wouldn't let me in." 

"Good guess."

"Jude.." Connor sighed.

"I asked you to never show up here. What part of that was unclear to you?"

"I was jealous." Connor admitted with fragile voice, "Terribly so and what got me mad the most is that I had no rights to be jealous. We were nothing like that."

"Connor, don't feed me that shit, okay? You know damn well we were more than that.. you just refused to acknowledge that." 

"You're right." Connor agreed, looking like he was itching to close some distance between them but visibly scared to make the first step. It made Jude think of that first step he'd made, when Jude was too scared to send the first text but Connor wasn't, so this time he decided to be the braver between them. He took some tentative steps towards him, leaving some distance between them because despite appreciating the fact that Connor was here, in his living room, _for him,_ it didn't magically make things better. He hurt him in the worst way possible. He broke his heart.

“What are you doing here?”

Connor's eyes locked with Jude's and saw them fill with fear, the moment he admitted feebly. “I knew what my answer was going to be when you said you loved me.”

“You came all the way here to reiterate that you don't reciprocate my feeling, Connor? How kind of you.” Jude mused, looking down at his fiddling hands, suddenly unable to look into his eyes because it hurt too much to have him here, at his reach but at the same time knowing he wasn't his to touch, to kiss. Connor had never been his.

“I did.” Jude's breath hitched, slowly raising his eyes. Connor was shaking, his eyes glistening with tears as he muttered the words out. “I still do.”

“W-what?”

Connor gave a sharp intake of breath before taking one tentative step towards him. “I love you.”

Those were the three words desperately wanted to hear but once he'd heard them, it didn't feel like it was enough, it didn't fix what had been shattered in the way.

"Y-You can't.. You can't mess with my head like this!"

"Jude, listen. I made a terrible mistake, okay? I just believed you could do someone better than me because let's face it. I hardly ever come home and you deserve so much. You deserve someone who's gonna take care of you every day. Someone like me would make you suffer and I love you enough to know what it's best for you and it's not me."

"That was my decision to make!" Jude cried out, slapping away Connor's touch aiming for his hand to reach. "Not yours! Why are you here?"

"I told you. I--"

"Connor." Jude cut his words off with the force of one sharp look in his way, "Why are you here?"

"I thought I was doing what was best for you but I was doing what was worst for me and I had to.. I had to try, okay? T-those months away from you made me realize the terrible mistake I've made and I.. I had to see you. I know I had no right to show up here but I-- I needed to fix it."

"Fix what?" Jude asked him with weary edge in his voice, almost on the verge of exhasperation.

"You. Me. Us." Connor breathed with a hopeful, feeble smile creeping over his lips, his hand reaching for Jude's and causing his smile to grow wider when Jude's hand gently squeezed his own. 

"You shouldn't have assumed.. because you probably don't know this but I've waited my whole life for someone like you to show up and I really don't mind waiting to see you. I just wanted you, wholeheartedly and uncondionally... I just wanted you, Connor."

"And now?"

Jude couldn't help but smile at the way Connor's voice was sounding so vulnerable, unsteady and filled with uncertainties.

"Now, you kiss me."

Jude basked in the way Connor's pained expression broke in a smile, "Then you tell me that you love me and you don't stop..until I tell you so."

Connor gave a soft sigh or relief before lacing his arms around Jude's waist, never breaking eye contact with Jude's eyes.

"I'd be more than happy to oblige." 

Jude smiled, his heart feeling lighter than it had ever been, glowing with happiness with every inch of distance being erased between their lips. Connor's lips brushed against his own and whispered, "I love you." before kissing him fully on the lips.

It was kind of a hard feat for Connor to kiss Jude, so that he pulled away from him, raising an eyebrow in puzzlement. Jude was still laughing. 

"I'm sorry.." Jude apologized, his cheeks blushing pink. "It's the overwhelming emotion of the moment, you know? C'mere." 

Connor leaned in again and rolled his eyes to the back of his head when Jude did it again. 

"Huh.."

"Crap." Jude bit his lips as to maintain a certain coomposure over his facial expressions but it was hard to keep the smile at bay after hearing those words from Connor. 

Connor shook his head and kissed him again. Be damned if Jude's awed smile was making it hard to kiss. He loved Jude and Jude loved him back. They had all the time in this world. 

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. This was a bitch xD one of the longest one-shots I've ever written xD
> 
> I'm on twitter: en_sky9 
> 
> Tumblr: Skyblue993
> 
> every feedback is appreciated :)


End file.
